Acyclovir (UK Patent Specification No. 1523865; U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,574) is a compound which has been found to have potent activity against viruses of the herpes family, particularly herpes simplex and herpes varicella zoster. Such activity has been demonstrated by the outstanding success of acyclovir in the therapeutic treatment of clinical conditions such as genital herpes caused by the herpes simplex virus, or chicken pox or shingles, caused by the varicella zoster virus.
In the treatment of certain conditions, it may be necessary to administer acyclovir to the patient in relatively large dosages to achieve the effective therapeutic levels of drug in the plasma, particularly when oral administration is desired. For example, in the treatment of shingles, it is recommended to administer acyclovir at a dosage regime of 800 mg five times per day. A tablet formulation containing 800 mg of acyclovir is currently available but its relatively large size sometimes renders it difficult to swallow by elderly patients, such patients being particularly susceptible to shingles.
Known water-dispersible tablets include effervescent formulations which rely on the formation of a gas to quickly break up the tablet, but these involve expensive methods of manufacture and strict regulations for such manufacture. Other known water-dispersible tablets use disintegrating agents such as microcrystalline cellulose used in Feldene R dispersible tablets. We have tested well-known disintegrating agents (incorporated both internally and externally to the preformed granules) such as sodium starch glycollate (e.g. Explotab), cross-linked povidone (e.g. Kollidon CL) and a cross-linked sodium carboxymethylcellulose (e.g. Starch, Avicel PH102, and Ac-Di-Sol) in an acyclovir tablet, but found that they did not provide a satisfactory water-dispersible formulation. We furthermore tested on ion exchange resin (Amberlite 1RP88) as a disintegrating agent and incorporated surface active agents (e.g. sodium lauryl sulphate and sodium docusate) in an attempt to improve tablet wetting and penetrating of water during dispersion, but in all cases the disintegration time was high.